Hybrid vehicles equipped with an electrically-powered motor as a drive source in addition to an engine, or electric vehicles including a cruising distance extension function (range extender) are known. In such a vehicle, the amount of fuel supply to the engine is reduced by outputting, from the electrically-powered motor, a motor torque equivalent to an engine torque that can be output from the engine, as described for example in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-39886 (PTD 1).